A New Age
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: Five years after Ash's death at the hands of CIPHER a young girl starts on her own Pokemon journey, but with CIPHER targeting her she must unravel the mysteries of her parents past and find a way to stop the finalisation of the XD series.
1. Prologue

A New Age

Prologue

A much older Ash was involved in a Pokemon battle on the cliffs of Pallet Town against an 80's reject with a Pokeball style Afro. Pikachu was battling an unusually aggressive Squirtle and losing badly. Misty and Brock were being held by two goons in white watching the battle. His opponent had said he was from a group named CIPHER and had blown all of Team Rockets Pokemon away with a single blast, leaving them to tend to what was left of their Pokemon whilst the strange man battled Ash.

"Ash!" screamed Misty as the Pokemon battle drove Ash closer towards the edge.

"Why don't you give up you silly little boy?" gloated his opponent, "My shadow Pokemon is near unstoppable."

The Squirtle snarled as it flew past Ash's Pikachu and attacked Ash driving him closer towards the edge.

"What have you done to make that Pokemon so violent?" yelled Brock attempting to break free from the hold of the CIPHER goons.

"We closed the door to it's heart," laughed the CIPHER chief. Finally turning it's attention to Pikachu the Squirtle violently tackled Pikachu sending Pikachu flying over the edge of the cliff. Ash yelled and went over the cliff grabbing Pikachu and a rock on the edge. The CIPHER goons let go of Misty and Brock who ran towards the cliff.

"Hold this," said Misty handing Brock her Jacket as she went over the cliff to reach Ash. She grabbed Ash's hand and Brock leaned over to grab Misty's as the Squirtle Tackled Brock sending him over the cliff. He managed to grab Ash's ankle but just couldn't find a foothold leaving just Misty to support both him and Ash.

"Can't you find a foothold?" yelled Misty as she struggled to pull Ash up. She looked up to see the CIPHER chief looking at her.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights kiddo," smirked the chief.

"Get lost jerk," replied Misty defiantly.

"The names Miror B kid," replied the chief as he flung an empty Pokeball at Misty's head. Her grip loosened on the rock as it hit and her life flashed before her eyes as her hand finally let go of the rock.

After she lost her grip Miror B turned around and indicated they should leave. There was no point in staying around to attract unwanted attention now that their mission was over.


	2. Awakening

A New Age

Chapter 1 – Awakening

The alarm buzzed annoyingly in Becky's ear. A quick fist banged down on the alarm to stop it before she sat bolt upright nearly knocking the sleeping Pikachu off the end of her bed. She gave the Pikachu a quick check over before getting dressed and diving down the stairs with Pikachu in her arms. She gently placed the Pokemon down on the table before tucking into the large breakfast her mother had set out.

"You'll need a good breakfast down you before you set out," her mother reminded her, "I've packed your bag, you have some food and some clean clothes just in case."

"Mom," replied Becky, "I'm not the first kid to leave home to train Pokemon."

"I know," replied her mother, "But you're my kid and that's what's important to me. I just wish you wouldn't go from me now"

"I'm sorry mum," smiled Becky, "But it's what I want to do, I want to make my mark on the Pokemon world." She finished eating and ran out of the house grabbing the bag and patting Pikachu on the way.

"Just don't make it too big Becky," she frowned as she turned her back to the door.

Becky nearly sprinted to the Pokemon lab, her first day with a Pokemon she could call her own. Like all kids she'd used family and school Pokemon in training for her license but today she'd be able to get her own Pokemon.

The current Professor in charge of the lab was the grandson of the Professor who'd given her father his first Pokemon and had told her yesterday he had a surprise for her in his lab. She arrived quickly dodging around another new trainer on his way out of the lab with his new Pokemon and entered the lab itself.

"Ah Becky," greeted the Professor, "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Why not?" asked Becky as she followed him through the corridor.

"You're father was so late in getting his first Pokemon that there were no Pokemon left, so he had to settle for a Pokemon that was freshly caught and didn't like him at all," replied the Professor smiling, "I remember teasing him about how he arrived here in his pyjamas."

"Sounds like him," smiled Becky remembering the tales her mother told about him.

"In fact," continued the Professor, "I have just the Pokemon for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Becky confused.

He opened the door into his lab and Becky saw a single Pokeball in on the table in front of her. She lifted it up and felt the familiar weight and shape knowing that the contents of this Pokeball would be hers to train, hers to battle and hers to care for. Nervously she pressed the button and released the Pokemon from the Pokeball.


End file.
